Boom Boom
|artist = ft. |from = film |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |dlc = March 15, 2018 (NOW) |difficulty =Hard |effort =Moderate |nogm = 4 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = Crimson (JD2018) (NOW/''JDU'') |pictos = 103 |nowc = Copperhead |audio = |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche https://www.instagram.com/p/BZ6iRvfHizD/?taken-by=can_ttnc |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1)https://youtu.be/7T7z0A1bDsk?t=200 Juliana Herrera (P2)https://youtu.be/7T7z0A1bDsk?t=1 Yohann Hebi Daher (P3)https://youtu.be/7T7z0A1bDsk?t=127 }} "Boom Boom" by featuring is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The costumes for the dancers has a very western sense of clothing with hints of Egyptian and Arabic clothing styles. They are supposed to represent futuristic Egypt. P1 P1 is a man. He wears a gold and blue turban, shaped like a beanie. He wears a brown one-piece hoodie-and-pants, which are loose and baggy and zipped up to just below his chest. The sleeves and pant bottoms are rolled up to some length. The costume is adorned golden alphabets on them. He has blue shoes with gold Velcro laces and white soles. He wears a blue shirt on the inside, with two gold chains over it. He also wears a pair of sunglasses. P2 P2 is a woman. She has long curly black hair that is combed down forming two sections on either side. The hair is secured by the hood of an olive-green overcoat, over which is a designer headband. The olive-green overcoat is loose and has a North African style. She wears a leopard-print blue body suit with heavy and long gold jewellery covering her neck and chest. She also wears two waist chains, also golden. She wears purple shoes with black laces and soles. She also wears a pair of sunglasses. P3 P3 is a man. He wears a blue shirt buttoned to the collars with a gold chain and pendant. Over that, he wears a purplish-brown unzipped hoodie with the hood resting over his head and secured by a black-and-gold agal which is an Arabic headgear for men. He also wears pants of the same color as the hoodie, and both the pants and the hoodie are covered with golden alphabets. He wears black socks with a gold-laced pair of slippers which have white soles. He also wears a pair of sunglasses. Copperhead Coach 1.png|P1 Copperhead Coach 2.png|P2 Copperhead Coach 3.png|P3 Background The dancers are in front of a city skyline that has red and gold patterns around the city skyline. It is night time during the routine. During the chorus, they city is more 3D-ish and they are moving through it. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: *'P1 and P3:' Stretch out both of your arms in 45°, as if you are showing something. *'P2:' Put your hands behind your head. Gold Move 2: Strike both arms to the front of you. Gold Move 4: Similar to Gold Moves 1 and 3, but both of P1's and P3's arms end up in a higher position, and all players slowly pump their arms up to the final position. Copperhead gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 copperhead gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Copperhead gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 copperhead gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Copperhead gm 4.PNG|Gold Move 4 copperhead gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Trio * *Street Cred * *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E Trivia *'' '' is the fourth song by Iggy Azalea in the series. **This is also the second song by Zedd in the series. **Additionally, this is the first song by a non-Ubisoft affiliate in the series to not have been officially released before the preview s release. *Priscilla Renea, whose vocals feature in the song, is not credited in both the game and the Pitch Perfect 3 soundtrack. * The pictogram for Gold Moves 1 & 3 is incorrect for P3: it portrays him with the left arm above the right one, instead of the opposite. *"Back-scratcher" and "s**t" are censored. *'' '' is one of three songs in whose codename ( ) is the name of a snake. *The beginning of the routine is different on the 8th-gen and 7th-gen versions of the game: in the former, the camera slowly zooms into the coaches; in the latter, instead, there are no zoom effects. *There are some differences in the lyrics between and / : **"Chain and wrist lit" is spelled as "Chain and wristlet". **The word "Poppin " lacks the apostrophe at the end on . **"Chordz made this on s'lauson" appears as "'Cause made this on 'S'lauson". Gallery Game Files Copperhead cover generic.png|''Boom Boom'' Copperhead cover albumcoach.png| album coach Copperhead_Albumbkg.png| album background copperhead_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Copperhead map bkg.png| map background Copperhead_BC.jpg| cover Copperhead cover 1024.png| cover Copperhead p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Copperhead pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Copperhead_jd2018_menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Copperhead_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) BoomCoachSelect.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) BoomCoachSelect_Wii.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Copperhead_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Copperhead_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Copperhead_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Copperhead_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Copperhead_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Copperhead_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images 244CC312-5957-4EA3-ABED-A18AA4634B1B.png|Teaser from Twitter Anotheronealt copperhead tumbumalt jdnow notification.png| notification Behind The Scenes Screenshot_227.png|Concept art 1 florian-salomez-final-concept-copperhex-copie.jpg|Concept art 2 Others Boomboom thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Boomboom thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Boomboom picto error.png|Pictogram error for P3 boomboom different.gif|Comprasion between 7th-gen and 8th-gen Videos Official Audio Boom Boom Boom Boom (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Boom Boom - Gameplay Teaser (US) Boom Boom - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Boom Boom - Just Dance 2018 Boom Boom - Just Dance Now Boom Boom - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation pt-br:Boom Boom tr:Boom Boom es:Boom Boom Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Iggy Azalea Category:Songs by Zedd Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Yohann Hebi Daher